


Happy Birthday Luci

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Hiding from Beel, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Possessive Lucifer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Inanna hopes for a quiet evening with Lucifer to celebrate his birthday, but things don't go as expected
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer's surprise birthday party was a success. The look on his face when he saw everyone there to celebrate his day was priceless. Finally, all the guests have left, and the brothers have decided to go take in the horror movie Lucifer and I saw earlier in the day. The house is wonderfully, blissfully QUIET. Lucifer has dozed off, and I'm having a major sugar craving..there is still some of his favorite dark chocolate cake in the kitchen, and it's calling my name. I carefully untangle myself from my sleeping demon, put on his shirt and head downstairs. Once in the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and spot my prize; thankfully Beel isn't here. He would smell it from the attic and come eat it in the blink of an eye. I cut myself a slice of sinful indulgence and return the remainder to the refrigerator. Leaning on the wooden kitchen island, I slowly eat, savoring each bite. Sweet Demon King, this is fucking awesome. "I see someone's sweet tooth is at it again." I about jump a foot, not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen with me. Lucifer is standing behind me chuckling, wearing nothing but a pair of gray pajama pants that sit nice and low on his hips. Damn, he looks as delicious as this cake. "Shit! You scared me!" Lucifer laughs and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "Trying to beat Beel to the rest of the cake?" Cake in my mouth, I manage a "mmmhmmm." Lucifer turns me to face him and leans down to kiss my lips, licking any traces of chocolate from them. "Mmmmm, my two favorite tastes." I bring the fork to Lucifer's lips, offering him a bite. "Open up, babe." He graciously takes the cake, and I kiss him. We take turns feeding each other and "cleaning" the chocolate from our lips until the slice of cake is gone. He looks at me adoringly and smiles…"You still taste better and sweeter." I look away and blush. No matter how many times he compliments me or tells me he loves me, it makes me feel like a young schoolgirl with her first crush. Curling his long fingers under my chin, he tilts my head up to meet his gaze. "You know I mean it, Inanna. You're everything to me." Our lips meet again, this time more heated and desirous. My arms snake around his neck while his wrap around my waist. The only sound in the silent house is that of our lips meeting and parting. Without warning, Lucifer picks me up and sets me on the island. "I've always wanted to take you here. Well, every room, really, but since we're here…". His simmering gaze and mischievous grin light a fire in my core. "Hmmmm, the house IS empty, so there's no better time than the present, is there, Luci?" Positioning himself between my legs, he starts trailing kisses down my neck. I sigh at the feeling of lips and tongue working my delicate skin. He slowly, sensually unbuttons his shirt and slides it off my shoulders. Lucifer's hands squeeze my breasts softly as he continues kissing and nipping along my collarbone. "Mmmm, definitely sweeter than the cake." I twist my fingers in his hair, eliciting a moan from my sexy demon. His hands move down my sides to my panties. He slides his hands under the waist band and starts to pull them down...when we hear footsteps approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

We both freeze on the spot. Lips still pressed against my skin, Lucifer mumbles, "Did you hear that?" I was really hoping it was my imagination, but obviously it wasn't. "Yes. There's no way they should be back yet." I know sooner get the words out when we hear Mammon's not-so-indoor voice…"Whaddaya mean it's MY fault? I didn't know the movie was gonna be so scary!" Then we hear a loud THUNK! "Oi, Belphie! Why'd ya throw that vase at me?" In the meantime, Lucifer hasn't stopped kissing me all over. "Maybe if we pretend they're not here, they'll leave." It didn't work...it turns out Mammon screamed like a little girl during the movie and got them all kicked out so they decided to come back home. Thanks, Mammon...the ONE time I get to have some completely alone time with Lucifer, and you fuck it up. Lucifer stops kissing me when he hears Beel tell the others "I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen to see what's left from the party. Hopefully the chocolate cake is still there." Lucifer and I look at each other; we really don't want Beel (or any of them) finding us half-dressed and horny in the kitchen. Then in one swift motion, Lucifer scoops me up into his arms and heads into the pantry just seconds before Beel enters the kitchen. He leaves the pantry door cracked open slightly so we can watch and wait for the coast to clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer and I peek into the kitchen as Beel casually saunters in and proceeds to empty the refrigerator. In two quick bites, the chocolate cake is gone. "The cake!!!!", I hiss. "I got that just for you!" Lucifer looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Ok, US. I got it for us." He snickers as he slowly pushes me against the wall. "We can go get another one later. I'm in the mood for something else…" I know what he's in the mood for; we were just getting started when we were interrupted. I glance up and his eyes are absolutely smoldering…"wait, Lucifer. You mean here? NOW???" A devilish grin crosses his lips before he presses them to mine. "You'll have to be very quiet. I know that's difficult for you." Lucifer makes little circles around my hard nipples with his thumbs; I gasp as the sensation courses through my body to all my sensitive parts like a jolt of electricity. Lucifer bites my neck…"Quiet, princess." Well, he certainly has no room to talk. Lucifer has quite literally shaken the walls while in the throes of passion. I guess I have to remind him he's no better. I slide my hand inside his pajama pants and start stroking his stiffening cock. He lets out a very audible gasp. "Quiet, my Lord", I retort as I sink my teeth into his shoulder. "I know that's difficult for you." We're both stifling laughter at this point. "Mmmm, Inanna, whatever am I going to do with you?" Lucifer's hands make their way from my breasts down to my hips. One hand slides further down to cup my ass as the other slides between my legs. His fingers slip into my panties and run teasingly along my slit before dipping into my wetness. A soft moan escapes my lips, and his meet mine again greedily, swallowing the sound. I continue pumping his hardness in my hand; I hear a low growl rumble in his throat. Lucifer removes his fingers from me and slides them into his mouth, sucking my juices off of them. "Mmmmm...I think I'll have you for dessert."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer grabs my chin firmly, tilting my face up towards his, and brings me in to a hot, fierce kiss. His tongue is dancing with mine, exploring my mouth with hunger and longing. He takes a hold of my panties and rips them off, then drops to his knees and buries his face in my sex. I pull his shirt over my face in a futile attempt to suppress the moans fighting to escape. I peek through the miniscule opening in the pantry door; Beel is happily feasting away, completely oblivious to the fact that his eldest brother is greedily feasting on me just a few feet away. The sound of Lucifer licking my folds and slurping my juices is indecent...pure carnal lust at its finest. My legs are turning to jelly as he ravages me; I twist my fingers in his hair to try to steady myself. My breathing is hard and ragged, but I manage to whisper encouragement to my demon lover…"Mmmmmm Lucifer, that's so fucking good. Don't stop." He flicks the tip of his tongue against my clit, and I grind my pussy against his face. I hear Lucifer chuckle between my legs. "Look at me, Inanna." I look down and watch him working me over with his mouth. The beautiful, magnificent Lucifer and his crimson eyes boring into my soul...it is a wondrous sight. My fingers run along the silver collar around my neck, his collar, and his thoughts flood my mind. "If you could only see how beautiful you are right now, flushed with passion and lust, excited by me...for me. You are truly breathtaking. Just when I think I can't love you any more, you prove me wrong." Between hearing his words and feeling him suck my clit greedily, I'm getting close to my climax. Sensing how close I am, Lucifer stops. "Not just yet, my love." He stands up and pulls his stiff erection out of his pajama pants. He takes my hand and places it on his throbbing cock, slowly moving my hand up and down its length. "Do you want me inside you, Inanna?" I run my free hand along his cheek, and he leans into my touch. "Yes, Luci, I need you in me now." He wraps my legs around his waist as I put my arms around his neck. Pinning me against the wall, he thrusts himself deep inside of me. I cling to him as he repeatedly pushes himself in and out of my slick hole. He rests his forehead against mine…"I've never met anyone like you, and I've certainly never loved anyone like I do you. You're mine forever." This pushes me over the edge and my orgasm comes hard, again and again, washing over me like a tidal wave. I bite Lucifer's shoulder to stifle my pants and moans. "I-I love you, Luci." Feeling my walls clench around him makes him cum intensely, his seed spilling into me repeatedly. He bites the crook of my neck to muffle his own sounds. Once he's completely emptied himself into me, he kisses me so soft and loving. "Hmmmm, that was fun. I guess we can mark kitchen off the list." I giggle and kiss the tip of his nose. "It looks like Beel is finally gone. Can we head back to our room? I never gave you the present we picked out." Lucifer tosses me over his shoulder as we sneak back to our room. "You are the best birthday present ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late in posting, but better late than never. Thanks for reading! ❤


	5. Epilogue

House of Lamentation (8)

Satan: I have a strange question. I was putting groceries away and I found a pair of ripped panties in the pantry. Would someone care to explain?

Belphegor: Mammon probably stole them out of Inanna's laundry again.

Leviathan: Ewww, Belphie! That is so wrong! 

Mammon: I-I-I don't know whatcher talkin' a-about, Belphie! 

Asmodeus: We all know about it, Mammon. Don't be ashamed, I've been dying to get my hands on a pair myself!

Beelzebub: Maybe Inanna was sleepwalking…

Leviathan: OMG Beel lololol

Satan: Inanna? Don't you have anything to say? 

Inanna: Ummmmmmm…

Lucifer: That's enough, all of you. We had sex in the pantry, and I ripped them off of her. Any more questions? 

Mammon: …

Satan: …

Leviathan: …

Beelzebub: …

Belphegor: …

Asmodeus: That is so hot. Inanna, you MUST tell me more, you naughty vixen!

Lucifer: ENOUGH, ASMO!


End file.
